Dragonball: Changed Future
by db-cf
Summary: One event sends ripples through time itself, and the future changes in ways no one could have ever expected. (UPDATE: now we move into the Hell Rift saga.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in the series.

Dragonball: Changed Future- Chapter 1- Saga 1- "Time Divergent" Saga

"Vegeta's Fury"

_Snap._

That was it. The floodgates breaking; this was his son, dead, a hole through his heart. He felt the energy crackle, and a slight numbing cold crawled up from his feet, passing over his body. His aura brightened intensely; the ground beneath him became superheated and cracked; his muscles expanded; and he raised his head and let out a sky parting scream, one that ripped from his very soul. This wasn't power born of training.

This was power born of pain.

"Oh my god..." was all Yamcha managed.

"His power..." Tien said, in a highly uncharacteristic sort of squeak.

"Vegeta too?" Krillin also squeaked, backing away slightly as the cracks from the aura spread outwards.

Piccolo and Gohan could only stand back, shocked; Vegeta had achieved the second stage of Super Saiyan!

Cell was the first to think of the consequences of this situation. Two Super Saiyan 2's? Even his confidence couldn't prevent him from feeling fear.

Vegeta walked forward, electricity crackling around his body, the golden fire-like aura shimmering around his form.

"You've done something you are going to regret. You've killed someone I loved. You've killed my son. And if you are seriously stupid enough to think that there will be no consequences, well..." The Saiyan Prince allowed himself a chuckle. "You have another thing coming."

Vegeta glanced sideways at Gohan, and an understanding passed between the two warriors. Quicker than even the sharpest eye could percieve, they shot to either side of Cell, preparing to unleash killing blows. The android looked at the both of them, his eyes going from shock to intense rage.

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Kame-" The demi-Saiyan began saying, an intense orb of blue light charging in his hands.

"Galick-" The Saiyan Prince started, purple energy pulsing to life in his palm.

"HAME-"

"GUN!"

"HAAAAA!"

Purple and blue energy fired off at both sides. Between them, there was a flare of a golden aura, and two golden beams of light met the Galick Gun and Kamehameha Wave mid-flight. Cell stood in the middle, arms fully outstretched, pulling from his ver deepest power reserves to hold of this incredible assault of intense power.

"It's not enough!" Vegeta shouted over the din of the energy.

"The others! Everyone, come in now!" Gohan also shouted; it worked, and now Cell was surrounded.

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were behind Cell in a flash; the two formers were charging the most powerful Kamehameha Waves they could muster, while Tien was charging his own powerful Tri-Beam. Completing the square, Piccolo was facing Cell, charging the Special Beam Cannon.

Cell's eyes widened as his end rapidly approached.

"NOW!" Gohan shouted, pushing even more energy in his Kamehameha; Vegeta pushed his last reserves of energy into the Galick Gun.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Cried Krillin and Yamcha;

"TRI-BEAM!" Shouted Tien;

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Yelled Piccolo.

These three shouts mixed together, forming the chorus for Cell's obliteration. These blasts; the three blue; the two yellow; and the one purple overwhelmed the android from all sides, pressing into him, crushing him and disintegrating him; the energy reached it maximum, forming a dome of pure energy that let off a blinding white light and a powerful wind that wiped out rock formations and uprooted trees.

The blast subsided, leaving the six exhausted warriors standing in what basically amounted to a desert wasteland.

They had defeated Cell.

/

Trunk's eyes opened, adjusting to the sudden brightness. He saw the blue sky; and when he looked around, he saw his family and friends.

It was a joyous occasion, that gathering on Kame's lookout; they talked about the events of Cell and the Androids, among other things, for a few hours. After all the talking of the incredible triumph, Trunks knew he had to go back to his time and stop both the Androids and Cell before they do anything. He said his goodbyes, and made his way to the edge of the lookout to fly off. Before he took off, however, something caught his eye.

It was Vegeta, sitting cross-legged, watching the sunset. When he realized Trunks was there, he stood up, walking over to his son. He placed his hand on the time travellers' shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, son. I hope you find a way to set everything right in your universe." Vegeta said simply. Trunks nodded his head.

"Goodbye dad." Trunks said, and launched into the sky, to his time machine.

/

"Sir! We have an alert!" said a slightly French tinged accent. The computers were flashing red. "I've never seen one like this... it's picked up some sort of warp in the universe, spreading!"

"And the origin?" A deep, powerful voice demanded almost lazily.

"Earth." Salza, the lieutenant, said.

"Set a course to this planet, then."

"I obey, Lord Cooler."

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Last Icejinn

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.

Thanks guys for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Dragonball: Changed Future: Chapter 1: Saga 1: "Time Divergent" Saga

"The Last Icejinn"

Gohan had absolutely nothing to do. It had been two days since the Cell Games, and two days since his mother had announced her pregnancy tearfully on the Lookout. In all probability, he should have been training hard. But he just felt mentally tired; he needed to take a break from fighting.

But he had one thing that stopped him from taking a break. It was Piccolo.

His mentor had made him train hard for the last two days, focusing his energy and improving his attacks. He was hoping today would be different. So it was with a sinking feeling in his stomach he went to open the curtains to answer the knocking on his window.

He was very surprised to see it was Krillin and Yamcha, looking slightly worried. He opened his window.

"Why are you guys here? And why didn't you just use the front door?"

"Why would we?" Krillin asked. "We've come to pick you up. Bulma said she has some sort of alert, called us to get you. She said it could be very deadly."

/

Gohan mused over what Krillin had told him as they were flying. Bulma's computers had went off a (according to Krillin) "very loud and annoying" alert. Piccolo was there already, as he needed some equipment repairs. Vegeta probably didn't even know what was going on- he was training at 700x gravity, alternating between base form and SS2. Bulma had decided it was best he kept to himself for awhile.

When he landed in front of the large, rounded building that was Bulma's home, she was already outside, looking extremely worried. _Two days, and there is already a threat... they just can't get a break!_ She thought to herself, before greeting Gohan.

"There's been... well, a bit of a development." She said, turning to lead them to the computer that had picked up the anomaly.

"Development? Good, or bad?" Asked a puzzled Gohan.

"Well..." Bulma started, punching in the code to the door and entering the computer room.

This room was large, dome-shaped, and dark; one large computer moniter sat at the end of the room, and several holograms were set, displaying data.

"A ship was detected orbiting Earth. I programmed one of our sattelites to scan it, form a 3D model." She snapped her fingers, and a hologram rose from a projector, displaying the ship in a wireframe model.

Gohan's eyes widened; Krillin audibly gasped.

"B-but that's-" Krillin began, involentarily stepping back slightly.

"That's Frieza's ship! How?" Gohan was completely shocked; Trunks had finished Goku's job- Frieza was cut to little bits then blasted away. His father too. Completely incinerated. There was no possible way they could have recouped and managed to call a ship.

"I don't know, Gohan. I never got a scan of the ship on Namek- but this isn't it. The one on Namek was destroyed. But they are similar enough."

"So if... if Frieza is still alive, and he has an entire empire at his hands-" Gohan didn't have time to get his words out. Alarms blared, lights flashed. Bulma went into panic mode, running to her computer, rapidly running through the alerts on the screen.

"Those pods- the ones the Saiyan came in- they've broken off! Their trajectory indicates the East Forest- oh Kami, that's close..."

Gohan straightened up slightly.

"I'll take care of it. Krillin, stay here. If any attack comes here, you guys have it. I'll take care of Frieza." Gohan's voice was powerful- Krillin knew that even if he didn't want to follow the order, he had to- so Krillin nodded. Gohan walked down the hallways, out the front door, and launched off, to the East Forest. The only thoughts that were going through his head were that of worry; he was sure he could beat Frieza, but what if Frieza had more soldiers? What if he was overwhelmed?

No.

Gohan cleared his head of these stupid, unneeded thoughts. He was a Super Saiyan; far more than Frieza surely could ever handle. Soon he arrived; the vast forest seemed to stretch on for miles and miles; as if the other half of the Earth was forest. Gohan concentrated hard, searching for a ki signature. He found one. Two to be exact... and they were incredibly powerful. And then another piece of realization dawned upon him.

Neither of the signatures indicated Frieza- the both of them were more powerful. Gohan flew to those signatures.

When he finally landed on the ground, he registered the two men.

The first- weakest of the two, powerful in his own right- was blue skinned, blonde haired, wearing purple and gold Saiyan armor. He seemed to be scanning around with his scouter, but stopped, tensed, and latched his gaze onto Gohan.

"Lord Cooler, we have a guest." He said in a lightly accented voice.

"Excellent. I can feel his power." Said the other man.

It was a chair just like the one Frieza used; sleek black metal, and floating about a foot off the ground. It spun to reveal the ocupant. He looked almost just like Frieza; however, his skin was purple, with what seemed to be natural white armor on his chest and head. There seemed to be a sort of haze of power crackling around him, similar to an aura.

"Sir, my scouter has matched him to the Scouter Data Pool. Facial match to the child that was present during Frieza's death." The blue skinned male said.

"Excellent. Gohan, I believe they called you. Heh. I am Cooler, Leader of the Planet Trade Organization. I believe you also witnessed the demise of my father, King Cold. Really, to be honest, I'm not even mad! Why, look at this empire I inherited... they were fools anyways, the both of them. I was drawn here due to an interesting event my ships computers picked up on... a sort of warping of the universe. We followed the wave3 feedback trail from this warping, and we came here. However, along the way, reviewing the footage from the scouter information pool, we came across an interesting tidbit."

"A conversation about... Dragon Balls, I believe they were called, correct Salza?"

"Yes, sir." The blue skinned alien- apparently Salza- said.

"Yes. Well, needless to say I was enticed. You see, young man, my Planet Trade Organization specializes in wiping out the populations of relatively nice planets and selling them for a hefty profit. Regretably, this planet looks prime for the current market... but these Dragonballs... Well, I am willing to cut a deal. Give me the Dragonballs, and I will grant this planet immunity even I can't break. Our best soldiers will be in this sector to ensure it is guarded securely. You will be safe from any galactic harm. Just give me the wish-granting devices, and you will be free of my control."

Gohan already had his answer.

"No." He said firmly.

"Aww, a shame. We'll have to use force. Salza... I'm sure his mind hold the correct information."

"Yes, sir."

Before Gohan could even register the conversation, Salza had sped out of sight. He suddenly felt and hand on his neck- it was heating up, and he felt as though molten lava was travelling through the veins going through his skull. When he wrenched his eyes shut, he remembered against his will. The city. Capsule Corporation. Bulma. The Dragonball Radar. Even where it was. The workshop, fifth door the left, down the hall. And his knees weakened, and he fell to the ground, the terrible burning sensation still, as if his blood was boiling.

"Sir, zey have some sort of radar zat traces zese Dragonballs. I know were it iz."

"Excellent work, Salza. Get it, and tell the others to regroup here."

Salza nodded, and took off. This left Cooler, and Gohan, who was beginning to stand, even though every nerve in his body willed him to stay down.

"Leave- Earth- Alone!" Gohan shouted, his hair raising into the golden spikes of a Super Saiyan. He didn't have enough energy to go Super Saiyan 2.

"Haha. Oh, you want a fight I see." Cooler stepped out of his flying pod, revealing himself to be tall and rather imposing. "You're just making this worse for the people, half breed."

Gohan smirked. He raised his fist, and launched at the alien.

The two powerful beings met in the air, purple aura vs. golden aura.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Another Saiyan? The Power of Cooler!

Disclaimer: In a most disappointing bout of unluckiness, I found out I do not own Dragonball or any characters within.

Dragonball: Changed Future - Chapter 3- Saga 2- "The Cooler Saga"

"Another Saiyan? The True Power of the Icejinn!"

Krillin, Tien and Yamcha stood outside the doors to the building of Capsule Corp, watching as Gohan flew off into the distance; now he was only a small dot in the reddish orange sky.

The three fighters had little to do, as they waited for any danger; they mostly just stood, looking around, concentrating on any out-of-the-ordinary ki signatures. But, there was nothing. Faint reading of Gohan, but it was fading fast.

Something rustled.

Krillin had ki in his hand before the attacker could even charge an attack.

"Kienzan!" Krillin shouted, launching the razor sharp disk of ki energy at the potential attacker. There was scream, and a tearing noise as the disk worked.

Its victim was large green man; his long black hair fell down his back. He wore a large white helmet. As Krillin expected, he was clad in Saiyan armor, and wearing a scouter.

"M-m-my arm! You bastard!" He shouted, as dark green blood oozed from the stump of his arm. He rushed at Krillin, who readied himself.

It was a flurry of punches and kicks; the man in any other case would have won rather quickly, but as he had been taken off guard, he wasn't able to concentrate properly. A well aimed kick downward from the diminuative warrior sent the large green alien down into the cement ground hard.

"So, you work for Frieza?" Krillin asked, his arm aiming down at the soldier.

"No... no... his brother... Cooler. And I'm not alone." The green soldier smirked. At that moment, the three Z Warriors sensed an incredible power level. They looked up.

This soldier wore green and black saiyan armor. He was incredibly tall, his hair long yet spiked... exactly like...

"A... a Saiyan?" Yamcha stammered, shocked. "Vegeta and Goku were the last ones I thought!"

The green soldier chuckled.

"You were wrong. Broly has been under our employ for years. He's proved useful... albeit hard to control." The green man indicated a golden band wrapped around his hand. The warriors noticed a similar one on the Broly's forehead.

"Though Broly is an incredible warrior, he can't control himself. This changes that. With this device, we control Broly."

"Dore." Broly said in a deep voice. "Stop this time wasting. We should kill them... and now!" Broly lunged at the three; Dore raised his hand, a gem on the golden band glowing purple. Broly stopped midflight.

"Yes, we will. No Super Saiyan, Broly. Not now."

"Yes, sir." Broly said. Dore dropped his hand.

The three couldn't even defend themselves; Broly managed to catch them both in a sort of clothesline, Krillin on his left arm, Tien and Yamcha on his right. The warriors were launched backward, crashing into the Capsule Corp building.

"Broly! Dore! We have new orders from Lord Cooler!" Came Salza's voice. The blue alien landed down, entering the Capsule Corp building. When he returned, he held a small green and white device in his hands.

"With zis, we can find some very powerful artifacts. We must go discover zese, and quickly, before Lord Cooler looses his patience."

"I don't think so." Came a voice from behind them.

Salza turned around, his scouted going crazy with readings; it finally exploded.

"W-what...? Only Broly is a Super Saiyan!" Salza yelled, backing up.

"Oh no, I'm not just a Super Saiyan. I've ascended past that." Vegeta said, powering up to Super Saiyan 2.

Broly laughed, and his purple aura fired up.

/

Gohan and Cooler's fists met in mid-air, creating a shockwave that uprooted the surrounding trees; they both hit the other fists together, struggling against each other.

"Get off this planet." Gohan said, his aura pulsing.

"I'm afraid I can't. This act of disrespect had left me no other choice... I will have to kill you."

The Icejinn's fist locked out of the battle with Gohan's and conected with the DemiSaiyan's jaw; Gohan flew backwards, only to be punched again from the back.

"Weakling boy." Cooler chuckled, aiming his finger at Gohan, no doubt preparing his own version of the Death Beam.

Gohan jumped up, faster than Cooler expected; The Super Saiyan managed a flurry of punches to the purple warriors abdomen. Cooler was taken off guard, and he crashed through the trees. Gohan put his hands at his side.

"Kame..."

"Hame..." Blue energy appeared in his hands.

"H- ARGH!"

A purple beam of light speared through his abdomen.

Blood filled his mouth and expelled out fast; the force of the Death Deam sent him flying, and he landed hard on his back. He heard a chuckle.

"Stupid boy. A Saiyan is no match for me." Cooler said, walking to the fallen boy.

"P-p-please... don't... hurt... these... people..."

"Oh, reduced to begging? Well, you see, you lost the chance to save this planet with your disrespect. Goodbye, boy." Cooler said, purple energy flaring in his palm.

"So here I wipe out the last of the Saiyans." Cooler laughed, the energy building.

His attention was taken away when he senses a huge power level. One even higher than Broly's.

"What? Impossible..." the ki in his hand faded. He put his foot on Gohan's chest.

"Guess I'll have to kill you quickly, huh?" Cooler said, applying pressure.

/

Dore didn't even have a chance.

He tried flying away, but the Super Saiyan caught him, elbowed him in the back, and put both hands on the sides of his head. The hands both blasted at the same time, disintegrating the soldier's head. His limp body fell to the ground, leaving Vegeta standing strong in the air.

"Who is next?" The Saiyan prince asked. Broly laughed, clearly insane.

"Salza, get this control device off of me! Let me get him! I can kill him and this planet!" Broly yelled, but Salza just shook his head.

"No, I can't let you! You can beat him on your own Broly- kill him and I'll give you this planet to yourself, got it?" Salza said, activating the Dragon Radar. The blue alien sped off into the sky, leaving only Vegeta and Broly.

"So, you're a Saiyan, huh?" Vegeta asked, smirking.

"I am, the most powerful of them!" Broly yelled, his purple aura flaring.

"You know, I would be taken aback by your power... if I wasn't the most powerful Saiyan on this planet!"

The two Saiyans clashed; Vegeta was somewhat surprised, Broly was in his base form, and yet he was matching Vegeta extremely well. No hits landed; every hit was blocked. Vegeta began to grow frustrated. His aura flared, and finally a hit landed, right in Broly's stomach.

/

Gohan grunted in pain as more pressure was applied to his chest. Cooler was going to cave in his chest, then kill everyone on this planet. He was powerless. He was already beaten.

Just then, as Gohan gave up, a huge ball of energy smashed right into Cooler, sending him back, away from the demi Saiyan. Gohan, with some effort, lifted his head to look at his savior.

Piccolo stood, the sun setting just behind him.

"Gohan, catch." He said, tossing something. `Gohan barely managed to catch it.

With a huge feeling of joy, Gohan realized it was a Senzu bean. He happily ate it, its healing effects beginning to settle over him. The wound mended, and Gohan manged to pick himself up. He walked to the side of his mentor, and they both prepared to battle Cooler.

End of Chapter 3


	4. SaiyanvsSaiyan! Mentor and Student!

Disclaimer: In a most disappointing bout of unluckiness, I found out I do not own Dragonball or any characters within.

Dragonball: Changed Future - Chapter 4- Saga 2- "The Cooler Saga"

"Saiyan vs. Saiyan! The Mighty Shenron Arises!"

Vegeta couldn't believe it. He was a Super Saiyan 2- the mightiest transformation of them all- and yet Broly, currently in base form, was giving him a challenge! His anger grew with each strike blocked, each kick stopped, and each blast deflected. Broly seemed to be enjoying this; he laughed and laughed and laughed. He stopped wen Vegeta managed a hard kick to his skull- this sent him crashing through a building. Vegeta followed closely.

Was happened next would be talked about by those shocked citizens who both remembered this, and survived it.

Broly powered up, into what Vegeta only assumed was Super Saiyan; the only difference was his hair turned a luminous blue-purple. The fighting turned fast and destructive. Broly seemed so enveloped by power that he became messy, only wanting to destroy. This gave Vegeta the chances necessary to attack him. However, both men managed to brutilize each other, much to the shock of the citizens. Vegeta tried his ardest to keep the fighting from buildings and people, but Broly kept sending him back down to street-level.

The Saiyan soldier of Cooler grabbed Vegeta by his skull, squeezing; Vegeta let out a scream of agony. He felt as though his skull was cracking- perhaps it was. With another scream, his aura flared up.

"YOU- CAN'T- DEFEAT- ME!" The Saiyan Prince shouted, ki blasting from his body with force.

The power of the attack caused buildings to topple, and formed a huge crater in the ground; citizens had already fled the area, not wishing to be caught in this vicious battle.

As the smoke subsided, Vegeta landed in the crater, breathing heavily. A trickle of blood was leaking from his mouth; almost the entire left side of his armor had been destroyed. The blast had taken a lot out of him. He gave a grunt of surprise when he heard laughing.

Broly stood before him; the insane Saiyan's armor had been almost completely destroyed, leaving only the shredded black bio-spandex underneath. He had cuts all over his body, all leaking incredible amounts of blood. When he spoke his question, his voice was ragged.

"Would you like to see my ultimate power?"

/

Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan, and both he and Piccolo went to attack.

Cooler wasn't expecting the sudden and brutal attack. Gohan managed a big knee to his stomach, and Piccolo's fist smashed right into his face, causing a gout of blue blood to splash from his mouth. They seemed to pause for a moment, allowing the attacks to follow through; and then they began the heavy assault, a flurry of punches and kicks that Cooler could barely see, let alone guard against. The two seemed to work in perfect harmony; master and student; no, Gohan had long since stopped being a student; they were equals, who had surpassed any previous conceptions of power.

Cooler understood now how his brother had been defeated by these men.

They flew back, leaving Cooler, bloodied and bruised, standing. Gohan put his hands together and then to his side, while Piccolo hunched over slightly, fingertips together, aura flaring.

"Kame...hame..." Gohan began, blue energy forming his hands.

"Gekiretsu..." Piccolo began, energy forming in his hands.

"HA!" Gohan yelled, blasting the enegy.

"Kōdan!" Piccolo shouted, the energy blasting from between his hands.

The two attacks twisted around each other and actually melted into each other, forming a huge super beam of ki energy.

Cooler crossed his arms in front of his body.

The attack hit full force, leveling the trees behind Cooler.

The smoke cleared, showing Cooler; standing, his arms still in front of him, burned and scraped and still leaking blue blood; but he was alive, though wounded.

"That... that was good." he said, wiping the blood from his chin. "But not good enough."

No matter how confident the Icejinn acted, he knew he couldn't last against these two for long.

"Gohan," Piccolo said, not keeping his eyes off of thee injured Icejinn, "do you have enough energy for one more blast?"

"Yes, I do." Gohan said, his face darkening. His aura powered up.

There was a flash of light, an odd sound like a laser, and then another odd sort of wet sound. Piccolo yelled out in pain.

Behind him was Salza, his left hand surrounded by a sort of purple aura. Piccolo's severed arm fell limply to the ground. Salza faced the palm of is hand towards the Namekian warrior, and blasted him. Piccolo flew forwards, landing at Cooler's feet, smoke coming off of his limp body.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled, his aura flaring up gold. Before he could go Super Saiyan, Salza moved faster than he anticipated, striking him in the back, knocking him out cold.

Cooler chuckled weakly.

"Do... do you have the Dragonballs, Salza?"

"Yes, I do, sir. Are you ready? We can make ze wish now."

"Yes, Salza, and quickly. I am hurt, and badly."

Salza placed the orange crystal balls down in the order he had seen in Gohan's memory.

"Arise, Shenron!" He yelled, raising his hands upwards.

/

"What ultimate power?" Vegeta asked, standing more upright.

"I am The Legendary Super Saiyan." Broly said. Vegeta, at first, was shocked.

He had heard the tales of the Legendary Super Saiyan; a Super Saiyan with unstoppable power, never to be stopped until he died of his own natural causes. But they were merely stories.

He began laughing.

"You would dare laugh at me?" Broly demanded, his aura flaring up around him.

"You may be powerful, kid, but the Legendary Super Saiyan doesn't exist. You might as well make it easier on yourself and drop dead now, or else I'll make it extra painful, got it?"

"No! No, wait. Just..." Broly indicated the golden band on his forehead. "Just take this off, and I can show you true power. Hey, if you beat me, you'll have beaten the Legendary Super Saiyan, right?"

This caught Vegeta's attention. No doubt he could beat this kid. But if it turned out Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan; Vegeta could prove he was really the most powerful Saiyan alive!

"Alright. Here..." Vegeta aimed his hand at the device, but-

"Kienzan!" Came Krillin's voice.

The disk flew from the right, shearing through Broly; cutting him in two around his elbow level. Blood jetted from his halves, and they both fell to the ground.

"Dammit, Krillin!" Vegeta shouted.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta!" The human said, recoiling slightly. "I couldn't risk it!"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Cooler's Wish! Dark Days!

Disclaimer: In a most disappointing bout of unluckiness, I found out I do not own Dragonball or any characters within.

NOTE: I apologize for not clarifying. This story takes place strictly within an alternate universe, and follows the manga timeline. Basically, any event before the Cell Games took place- but only those that happened in the manga. This means none of the movies by Toei Animation happened- this gives me a total clean slate to use the characters when I feel. So this means I'm not constricted to the characters power levels from the anime- so we'll put fourth form Cooler just a bit beyond SSJ2- thus allowing him to handle SSJ1 Gohan and Piccolo- and fifth form Cooler at a little more than the halfway point between SSJ2 and SSJ3. Salza is not as powerful as Cell or Cooler. He caught Gohan by surprise with his Mind Read ability. I do ask that if you are to read this story, you clear your mind of the Toei movies and the facts within them, and of any extra stuff the anime did. (Garlic Jr. saga especially.)

Also, I'm going to being using most of the japanese/manga names for the characters. Such as Krillin becoming Kuririn, and Special Beam Cannon becoming Makankosapo. This keeps in line with my philosophy of this following the manga more closely. Thank you, and keep the reviews coming! Enjoy Chapter 5 guys :)

Dragonball: Changed Future - Chapter 5- Saga 2- "The Cooler Saga"

"Cooler's Wish! The Inevitable Dark Age!"

The skies darkened.

"Kuririn- what's happening?" Vegeta said, looking up at the formng dark clouds.

Kuririn thought for a moment, before it finally came to him.

"Oh no... they've summoned Shenlong!" Kuririn said, his aura flaring as he sot up into the sky.

"Damn!" Vegeta exclaimed, his aura flaring up as well. He sped to the forest.

/

Cooler had seen a whole lot in his time as a space emporer, but certainly, the dragon was a rather awe inducing sight.

"What is the your wish?" Came the deep, monstrous voice of the creature.

"My Lord, what iz your wish?" Salza asked of his commander. Cooler smirked, walking forward, looking up, right into the red eyes of the dragon.

He envisioned it; this planet, with its green forests and blue waters, to be used to his lesure. Ah, how he had dreamed of a planet like this; low gravity, fresh air, warm AND cold climates...

"I wish for-"

"NO!" boomed a voice, and in a blur, a man with a powerful aura kicked on of the Dragonballs out from the others. Shenron disappeared in a flash of light, and the sunset returned.

"Nice try." a man chuckled behind the Icejinn. Cooler turned around to face the man who had dared to cross him.

He was greeted with a very pissed off Super Saiyan 2.

"You are a Super Saiyan as well...?" He asked, completely shocked and taken off guard.

"How many times must I say it?" Vegeta sighed. "I am Prince Vegeta, heir to the Saiyan throne. And it's not just Super Saiyan, you refridgerator, it's beyond that. Super Saiyan 2, you might say."

Cooler laughed.

"Oh, Prince Vegeta, you say? I saw the footage of his death. He begged and pleaded at my brother's feet. Seems his son meets the same fate at the hands of an Icejinn, then."

Vegeta's golden aura flared and electricity crackled around him in his anger. Cooler took his chance, and sped straight to the Saiyan. His knee met Vegeta's gut, and the prince was taken off guard. Cooler whipped him in the face with his tail, and followed that with a hard punch. Vegeta's head snapped back, and stayed there for awhile.

"Hehe, that shut you up, didn't it, monkey?" Cooler laughed, ever confident.

Vegeta lowered his head, revealing a smirk. Cooler stepped back.

"Wha-" he was cut off when Vegeta slapped him, hard enough to send him flying backwards.

"Fool." The Saiyan Prince muttered, walking towards the spot where Cooler lay.

"No!" Yelled Salza, the purple energy flaring on his hand. Without looked, Vegeta sent a golden blast of energy at the blue alien, sending him flying backwards, yelling in pain. a resounding thud and several loud crashes confirmed to the Prince that Salza had made excellent friends with a mountain a few miles away.

"Now, as for you." Vegeta smirked, aiming the palm of his hand down at the purple alien. Golden energy flared to life in his palm.

"It's about damn time, isn't it, Icejinn trash? I didn't get Frieza or Cold, but you're just the next best thing, aren't you? May King Yemma have mercy on your soul." Vegeta was prepared to blast the purple alien to hell and back, but out of nowhere, Cooler's hand grabbed Vegeta's wrist, holding it tight. Tight enough to shock Vegeta into letting the energy fade.

Cooler was morphing.

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"But... Icejinns only possess four forms!" The grip on his wrists tightened, as Cooler's muscles grew, his heigt grew, and spike began forming from his head.

"I've moved beyond that... Saiyan... .scum..." Coole yelled as the transformation finalized. He stood tall, letting Vegeta's arms out of his incredible grip. He was a monster, easily dwarfing anyone on the battlefield.

"Now it's time for you to die." He smirked, as some sort of white mask formed over his mouth. His move was sudden.

His massive knee crashed into Vegeta's stomach, sending the Saiyan back several feet. His hands did the rest of the work, moving so fast Vegeta couldn't even track them. The Super Saiyan was sent flying back, hitting the ground hard. Cooler put his hand up, as energy the color of the sun began to form.

"This is what happens, boy. This is what happens when you cross me! When you cross the King of the Universe, The Predator of Planets! You have denied me access to the Dragonballs, and you have elected to try and harm ME, Lord Cooler! By the power of the Planet Sharking Orginization, I sentence this planet and its inhabitants to death." The orange ball grew.

Vegeta had powered down; blood was running out of his mouth. No doubt there was massive internal bleeding, and if he didn't get a Senzu bean quickly, he would no doubt die. Assuming, of course, he defeats Cooler.

But he can't.

_So this is the mighty Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Giving out on me. Damn this body._

The fiery ball of light grew even bigger now. Cooler was now in the air with it; he was going to toss it into the core and destroy the planet, much like his brother Frieza had with Namek- and the entry point into the core? Where Vegeta lay.

The Saiyan Prince closed his eyes, smirking. This was his end, no doubt.

He heard a sound like someone taking off, and a sudden blast of energy so big he could see the flash through his eyelids. He opened his eyes and looked up.

It was quick, but Cooler, in all of his incredible power, wasn't expecting it. Gohan stood below him, and had sent a power blast into the ball of light. It exploded, right on Cooler.

Vegeta had to shield his eyes from the blast.

As the smoke cleared, there was Cooler; the arm that had been holding the blast was gone, ripped to shreds by it. It seemed he had tried to absorb most of the ki energy from the ball back into his body, but he had taken to much, tearing his arm to pieces.

"N-no... I am... the most powerful..."

Gohan launched himself at the leader of the Planet Sharking Federation, and sent a kick that went right through Cooler's chest.

The Icejinn spat out a mass of blue blood as Gohan removed his foot, leaving the gaping hole.

"Impossible... you... are... just... a... monkey...!"

Gohan silenced him forever with a blast of energy.

The demi Saiyan powered down, dropping to his knees.

"Is it over?" He asked.

Vegeta smiled.

"No until the fish jumps out of the pond."

_Plop._ A fish leapt from a pond a little ways away.

"It's over."

END OF CHAPTER 5, END OF COOLER SAGA

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL CF-

The lords of the universe know something is going wrong. Something big is about to happen, something dangerous. Goku will need to help his friends on Earth, but he'll need major training- the hardest he's ever recieved. Meanwhile on Earth, why is there a man seen in the city wearing the dangerous Red Ribbon Army logo on his trucker's cap? And just where have the Dragonballs went?

TO BE CONTINUED- EPISODE 6- "THE PLANET OF THE KAIS"


	6. Planet of the Kaios

Disclaimer: I traveled far, across blistering deserts, cold winds, and rode through the highest mountains on my noble donkey. However, when I got to Akira Toriyama's office, I was informed I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball GT. So, dejected, I began writing this story to try and emulate Mr. Toriyama's success.

I have yet to do it.

Think of this next saga as what the anime would use as "filler", even though this is incredibly important to the story, it's rather short and in all likelihood only last two chapters. However, I truly hope you enjoy those two chapters. This one relies more on dialogue and isn't particularly action-heavy, but there are some interesting revelations here.

Dragonball: Changed Future - Chapter 6- Saga 3- "The Planet of the Kais Saga"

"The Planet of Kaio's"

Son Goku was in Heaven.

Well, he could've been- he was close to it, in all reality all he'd have to do is fly down Snake Way, to King Yemma's palace, and request the ogre let him into Heaven. But no, he wasn't in the actual Heaven- he just felt like it.

He and Dai Kaio had worked hard to get King Yemma to restore the small planet. Yemma did finally give in that day, restoring the diminuative living space. He also remarked the kitchen was fully stocked, causing Dai Kaio to sigh in disbelief. Goku had barely eaten over the last few days, so naturally, he was starved.

So, when they did arrive on the planet, Goku beelined straight for the kitchen. Within minutes, the table was stocked with ever food he could get his greedy Saiyan hands on- and he was eating ravenously, leaving Bubbles to look on curiously.

He had eaten a lot- his stomach began to feel half full- when Dai Kaoi called for him. The blue alien sounded troubled, so Goku stepped out of the house to see what the issue was.

He was greeted to Dai Kaio standing near a rather diminuative little man- light purple skin, white mohawk, blue and red clothing. Goku's eyes darkened.

"Are you here to harm either Dai Kaio or I?"

"No, no, of course not. I've heard of you, Son Goku." The alien smiled. His face seemed sinister, but his voice was light, almost playful.

"A lot about you in fact. You are a legend amongst the Kaios. I am the one Kaio above the rest- Kaioshin. The Supreme Kai, in more earthling terms."

Goku nearly fell over in shock.

"What? But I thought Dai Kaio and the other Kaios of the universal compass were the only ones?" Goku asked, craning his neck slightly, staring at the powerful individual. He seemed to small to be a powerful Kaio- but Goku had dealt with many small but powerful enemies.

"No. There were more powerful Kaioshins- much like the Kaios under us, we watched over specific points in the universe- but they died saving the universe from a terrible evil. The evil took out hundreds of galaxies, wiped many a civilizations out- and it took the lives of 4 other Kaioshins to stop him. However, an event is coming that threatens the work they did that day."

Goku grew serious once more.

"What is this event?"

"All of the Kais have forseen it," Dai Kaio spoke.

"A terrible breaking of universal law. The residents of Hell- enemies of the universe, all of your enemies- have figured out a way to communicate from Hell. They have called a lowly soldier of Frieza's brother to do the job. They have exploited the communications channel- however, Hell is a door that must be opened from the outside, not in- so they need someone who knows what to do to open the door. The soldier will wish this being back to life with the Dragonballs, and he will open the door."

"But- why not wish everyone back?" Asked Goku, puzzled.

"A good question. But you see Goku, wishing everyone back is a temporary measure. We both know the fighters on your planet will be able to handle almost all of the threats easily- if they are wished back, they get killed, sent to Hell, and cannot come out. However, opening the gates allows free entry both in and out."

"Oh, oh, of course! So thats how they can beat us- they just keep coming. Over and over and over, until we are overwhelmed and tired. It's smart." Goku admitted. "So what do I do?"

"Well, Goku, we have the power to grant you a temporary existence on Earth. However, we have a year before we send you there." The Kaioshin stated, shocking Goku even more.

"A year? Why ae they waiting?"

"They haven't any choice. Though Cooler never made a wish, the dragon was summoned, and so the Dragonballs are not to be used for a year. This grants us ample time to train you- and we will train you hard. The hardest training you've ever endured. Hey, maybe by the end you'll have caught up with your child and Vegeta." The Kaioshin smiled.

"Okay, so what is the training?"

"You fight every enemy you've ever faced. On a repeating cycle, and they get power boosts each time you defeat them. They aren't the actual beings, just copies with the power and abilities. It will be easy at first, perhaps, but it won't get easier- only more difficult. Are you up for it, Son Goku?"

Goku thought for a moment, looking grim. Then he perked up, smiling, and putting his thumb up.

"Sounds great! When can we start?" He asked, always the optimistic Saiyan.

"Almost imeadiately. However... you'll need new clothes. Lighter- this will be the only advantage we give you." The Kaioshin pointed his finger at Goku, and a small wind rushed. Goku looked down.

He was now wearing a dark blue gi; not undershirt, shoes, or wristbands. He couldn't tell, but he figured the Kaio kanji was on his back as well.

"Ah, one more thing, Goku. I ask you remain in your Full Power Super Saiyan form- much like you did in the Cell Games. Can you do that?"

"Of course!" Goku said cheerily, his aura flaring to life, his hair lifting up and going gold.

"Alright. Let's go. Thank you for your time, King Kaio."

"Thank you, Kaioshin. Good luck Son Goku. You'll need it."

Before Goku could think of a reply, the landscape morphed. He could tell instantly he had been transported.

"Welcome to the Planet of the Kaios, Goku. This is where your training begins... now." The Kaioshin disappeared.

Goku dodged the punch with lightning speed.

"Stupid.. .Saiyan... monkey!" Yelled Frieza in his 100% Power form. Goku smiled, as his aura flared up. He punched the Icejinn's head off.

"Simple." He smirked, as the decapitated body disappeared in a flash of violet light. He had gone beyond the regular Super Saiyan- he had mastered the power fully. Frieza was now no match for him. _But wait..._ he thought. _Didn't Kaioshin say that they get a power increase when they die?_

This time, Son Goku didn't dodge well enough. The flat disk of pink energy cut his cheek deep. Blood instantly started pouring.

"This time, monkey, I'm even better." Frieza laughed, launching at Goku. He fist landed right in the Saiyan's face, sending shockwaves through the planet. Goku had to admit, the punch was had- his nose stung slightly. But still, the Icejinn was weaker than a warrior who had mastered the Super Saiyan transformation. Goku flashed from side to side, and on the last flash, utilized the afterimage technique. He appeared behind Frieza- who stil lthought Goku was in front of him.

"You would stand still in front of me? You are still the stupid Saiyan monkey..." Frieza laughed, charging a blast.

"I'm behind you." Goku said, letting a blast of energy in the small of Frieza's back. The Icejinn was sent crashing forwards, the blast enveloping him and destroying him completely. Goku smirked.

"Beaten, again and again. When will you figure out you can't beat me?"

"Oh, I think the Icejinn realized that a little bit ago." said a voice behind. One he'd heard recently... Goku turned to face Cell.

"Hello, Son Goku. It's been a few days, hasn't it? You couldn't beat me then, you can't beat me now." Cell smiled.

"This one'll be good." Goku smirked, getting in his battle stance. Cell made the first move, letting out a battle cry, and flying at the Super Saiyan.

/

Piccolo landed down in front of the Capsule Corporation, and was not at all surprised at what he saw.

There were workers milling about, fixing the holes in the building caused by Broly a few days prior. Kuririn was standing there, head down, face red, as Bulma ranted at him.

"... and I don't care if some 'Super Saiyan' did it, you're supposed to be a warrior! And now I need to spend thousands of zeni on workers to fix the holes in the building, which is made out of an extremely rare material! Ohhhh, 'but it's okay, Bulma, cause I saved the Earth with Kienzappo-hame-blast!"

"Uhh, it's Kienzan, Bulma..."

Even Piccolo flinched when Bulma slapped Kuririn.

"Bulma, sorry for intruding." Piccolo interjected before Bulma could turn Krillin's life off like a light. "I was just wondering if you know were Vegeta is. I need to speak to him."

"I'm up here. Just watching the festivities." came the Saiyan's amused reply. Piccolo looked up, seeing Vegeta floating in the air, looking on at the event. He floated up, meeting Vegeta.

"Dai Kaio spoke to me. Salza survived, and he has the Dragonballs." Piccolo informed Vegeta.

"What? Why don't we just stop him?" Vegeta yelled, his aura beginning to slowly glow.

"We can't, he's hidden. Even Dai Kaio can't find him, it's some sort of anti-monitering technique. Fact is, the citizens of Hell have figured out a way to break out. They're going to, in a year. We're going out to space to train- all of us. We'll need the Capsule Corporation's biggest and best ship. Is this okay with you?"

Vegeta smiled.

"A chance to become even more powerful? And another chance to kill Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold? Yes, sounds good. Shall we get Gohan?"

Piccolo nodded.

"You talk to ChiChi however." The Namek said, smirking.

/

Piccolo floated above the forest outside of the Son home. He was smirking as he listened in on the conversation.

"A YEAR? I WILL NOT SEND GOHAN AWAY FOR A YEAR! I HAVE A BABY COMING! NO NO NO!" ChiChi yelled at a no doubt shocked Vegeta.

"We need to train him, help him master his Super Saiyan transformation-"

"NO! I SAID NO YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!"

A small grunt indicated Vegeta's eyes had widened and he was utterly shocked at the insult.

"Mom-" Gohan came in, trying to ease the situation. It was no use. Piccolo could almost feel Vegeta's anger boil.

"LISTEN HERE WOMAN, WE ARE TAKING YOU SON WITH US TO TRAIN! OR WOULD YOU RATHER THE WHOLE PLANET JUST GOT CONQUERED? THAT EVERYONE ON IT DIE? BECAUSE IT WILL HAPPEN, SO YOU BETT LET U-"

_Smack._

Much like Kuririn, Vegeta was slapped full in the face by ChiChi.

After that, it took a few hours of Gohan trying to convince ChiChi to let him go. After a ridiculous promise to become a scholar (and the world's best at that), ChiChi reluctantly gave him her blessing.

He collected his gi, and took off to get the others. They would train hard.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Goku's Kin

Disclaimer: The adventure was time consuming and painful. In the end, I found I do not own Dragonball nor it characters. I'm dejected.

Some stuffs: Hey guys, I dun made a DeviantArt! Mine will mostly be journals that will be filled with (I hope you will consider) awesome & interesting extra information on the DBCF series. So, if you have a DA account, please follow! (I'll probably follow back!) If you don't, but still want the extra information and side stories and such, check back often! 

Dragonball: Changed Future - Chapter 7- Saga 3- "The Planet of the Kais Saga"

"Goku's Kin / Space Training"

"Come on Saiyan monkey!" Shrieked a voice a few miles away. _Frieza._ The lizard.

"You can't hide for long!" Shouted a deeper voice about the same distance. _Cell._ The Jinzoningen.

Goku hid behind a rock formation, holding his abdomen. Cuts covered his body; some healed over, some fresh. There was a long gash up his arm, which was bandaged by a strip off his blue gi. His clothing was ripped and shredded. He had been going almost nonstop for a month, only taking a day every now and then to recharge his ki energy if it got too critically low. Now he was taking on both Cell and Frieza, both powered up to be equal than him.

It wasn't easy.

They were getting closer.

He thought of going for a Genki Dama; but he didn't have nearly enough time... did he? Perhaps a quick one could take out one of them. No. Still to long. He sighed, and began putting all of his energy into his hands.

"KAME..." He began. Frieza and Cell turned their heads to the noise.

"HAME..." Their eyes widened. Goku put everything he had into the attack.

"HA!"

They tried to escape, but the monstrous blue beam caught them, pulling them in and disintegrating their forms.

The light and smoke cleared, leaving Goku alone, exhausted.

"Am... I... done... now...?"

"Not quite, brother." came a voice that was vaguely familiar.

"Raditz?!" Goku asked, turning to see it was, indeed, true. There was his brother, but he was... different.

With the Kaioshin's clones, Goku could sense them, but not their powerlevels. Here, with Raditz, he could sense his brother's power. The Saiyan's appearence also had changed. Raditz wore blue Saiyan armor similar to that which Vegeta wore on Namek, with yellow padding. He also wore tan baggy pants underneath. He had a halo over his head.

"Yes, brother, it's me. Trained by the Kaioshin."

"But... but... you were evil!"

"Yes, I was, Kakarot. But you were my brother, and no matter what I did, you are still family. Even a Saiyan realizes this. So, I watched your escapades closely. What a warrior you became. I grew jealous. I trained. God, did I train. Like I never have before. I began defending Hell from those trying to cause havoc and escape. Yemma took notice, and in turn, so did the Kaioshin. He was impressed by me, so hetook me in and trained me. By then, I was already a Super Saiyan." Raditz smirked, a golden aura crackling to life around him. His hair still fell down his back, but several spikes stood up, turning gold.

"A full power Super Saiyan! You've been training, and hard, brother. I suppose you've earned a second chance." Goku smirked, cracking his neck. The two brothers launched at each other.

/

The space ship was huge, absolutely gigantic. Gohan was surprised they could even launch a ship this big. But, it was the Capsule Corporation, so he just accepted it. He put on his gi, said goodbye to his tearful mother, and boarded.

The ship was, indeed, huge. There was a single cylindrical room; high and wide, the room was filled with computers, had 10 fully stocked fridges (and food capsules stored at different points in the ship) and doorways to the different rooms. Gohan smiled as he went to the main training room with Piccolo.

"Alright, kid, let's see it. Super Saiyan 2, right?" Piccolo demanded.

"Yes, sir," Gohan said, powering up. Piccolo smirked.

"Just as I thought. You'd beat me if I tried to fight you. That's the inevitable outcome. So I've got someone else..."

"Cut the explanations." Vegeta said as he walked in, and instantly powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Piccolo stepped back.

/

For the ninth time within those four remaining months, Goku was completely equal in power to Raditz. They had been fighting and training hard; Raditz had learned much from Goku. Unlike his brother, however, Raditz still retained many Saiyan traits; his aggresiveness the most. Goku, however, was just glad he had a brother.

They were chowing down on the food left by the Kaioshin, only talking occasionally; mostly it was just animalistic grunts of satisfaction.

"Kakarot, I merely have one request for you when this attack happens." Raditz said, looking up from his bowl.

"I'm all ears." Said the Saiyan, swallowing down the mouthful of food he'd had.

"When Frieza apppears... let me get him. I've waited so very long to kill that lizard, and now with this power, I finally can." Raditz finished the sentence with an almost mad smirk.

"You got it. I'm sure he'll come back, though, so you can keep on doing it." Goku, too, smirked, before going back into his food.

/

On Earth, as ChiChi held her newborn child in her arms, she realized with a bit of a shock he had a tail. Of course, she knew somewhere in her mind he would, given Gohan had one, but the doctors were always shocked. She put in a request for the doctors to cut it off, and so off they went to perform the procedure.

ChiChi waited patiently as she could, but the procedure seemed to be taking long. It worried her slightly.

BOOM!

The explosion came from down the hall, and one apparently big enough for her to see the flash of light. She began panicking; she thought bombs, and her exposure to Goku led her to believe it was some alien hellbent on taking her child. She was prepared to get up and kick some alien butt, when one of the doctors came in, carrying baby Goten, who looked to be happily asleep. The doctor was covered in scorch marks.

"Your.. son... made explosions with his hands when we tried to cut... the tail off..."

ChiChi fainted.

/

The ship was coming in hard; Kuririn, Gohan and Tien were flying over the several control boards, trying to soften the landing a best as they could. They were cutting it close enough as it is; today was the day the Dragonballs were to be used.

"We're slowing!" Kuririn yelled with relief, looking out the window. Indeed, the ship began righting itself.

It landed on the pad, and the doors flew open.

"About time guys! What took so lo-" Bulma was cut off when they all flew out, and Gohan yelled out an apologetic "Sorry, Bulma, we have to go!"

She just sighed, and accepted it.

/

This was the day.

The Kaioshin congratulated them on their training, repairing their clothes, and letting them feast on a large bounty of food. Although Goku tried to feel optimistic, he just couldn't. This wasn't looking good.

"Kaioshin," asked Goku, swallowing his food, "How would we close the gates of Hell?"

"A good question. I don't know." The Kaioshin said, bowing his head slightly in shame.

Goku's lack of optimism grew, but he had to retain a smile on his face. He couldn't show it.

"Hey, it's okay Kaioshin, we'll figure it out in no time!" Goku smiled.

The Kaioshin looked up.

"It's time," he said abruptly, and pointed his finger at them. They were gone.

The Kaioshin felt ashamed of himself. Should he have told them they needed to make a sacrifice?

/

And far away, in a rocky desert, the seven dragonballs were place in order.

The blue alien's armor was broken, the biospandex ripped. His blue skin was covered in long dried purple blood.

"Arise, Shenron!" He yelled in a french accent. 

The skies darkened. The dragonballs began glowing, and from them arose Shenron.

"What is your wish?" The dragon asked in a deep voice.

"I wish for Frieza back to life!" Salza called.

"So it shall be done."

There was a flash of bright yellow light, and there stood the tyrant, on the plain Trunks had killed him in. He smirked.

"Salza, soldier of Cooler?" Frieza asked.

"Y-y-yes, sir. I wuz told to revive you, my lord!"

Frieza laughed, and killed the blue alien.

/

Dende was sweating, his brow furrowed, focusing all of his energy. It was hard, but if he could concentrate enough energy and give the command, he could stop the dragon from granting any extra wishes. His eyes closed tighter.

/

Frieza turned from his handy work, to the dragon. Before he summoned the men from Hell, he could wish for immortality!

"Dragon!" He yelled, raising his arms to the sky.

"What is yo-"

A bright orange flash of light, and the dragon was gone.

The Icejinn was about to going into a rage, but composed himself enough to do his job. He pointed his finger at the air, only to be interupted by a gasp.

"Frieza!" Said Goku. Next to him was Raditz.

"Two monkeys! You're too late. They are coming." Frieza laughed, and a purple beam of light shot from his finger.

A rip in midair opened, spilling out vivid red light.

The Hell Rift had opened.


	8. The Hell Rift Opens

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama threw the manga at my head, and screamed something (I don't speak Japanese). I think he was telling me I don't own the Dragonball franchise, nor the characters. Meh.

Dragonball: Changed Future - Chapter 8- Saga 4- "The Hell Rift Saga"

"The Hell Rift Opens"

Goku and Raditz had to shield themselves as some sort of debris flew out of the red rift. Above the roar of pungent air flowing from it, they could hear Frieza's maniacal laughter. Raditz and Goku's golden aura flared to life, and they stood up, strong.

"You fools. You can't win. They all are coming. Every man you've ever faced. Are you ready?" Frieza cackled louder. He put his arms out to his sides, and began concentrating.

"My brother... discovered... a form... beyond... the Icejinn's... true body... and now... so... HAVE... I!" Frieza threw his head back, letting out an Earth shattering scream. Red glowing cracks appeared on his form, and shattered, the pieces flying in all directions and disintegrating.

The tyrant had achieved a higher power, a new form.

He seemed more thin, a little skinnier. His eyes were more vividly red, and the purple crystal-like parts on his body were a darker shade of purple. His whole body was a dark pink-red.

"And now, I can finally destroy every last Saiyan!" Frieza yelled, his purple aura flaring.

Raditz growled, his aura glowing even brighter.

"Kakarrot, let me get him!" He said, his eyes never leaving the Icejinn. Frieza chuckled. Goku smiled.

"Go get him." Raditz didn't need telling twice; his speed surprised even Goku, and might even have taken Frieza by surprise, as Raditz tackled him and the flew through several rock formations, far into the distance.

Goku put his hands together, and began forming the Kamehameha. Anyone coming out of the Rift would be taken by surprise.

As he was doing this, he was joined by his friends.

"Goku!" was chorused; Gohan let out a yell of "Father!". They all realized what Goku was doing, and quickly set to charging large attacks. Goku's eye traveled along the group; Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Gohan also; Piccolo, purple aura flaring; Tien, Tri-Beam charging; Yamcha, charging a Kamehameha; Kuririn, doing the same; and... Android 18?

"G-guys! It's Jinzoningen 18!"

She looked over at Goku, clearly annoyed. Krillin made a noise between a giggle and a shriek.

"Well, uh, Goku, about that... uh, she's my wife." Kuririn said, his face visibly turning deep red, visible in the bright light of the charging attacks.

Before Goku could go any farther, the rift began glowing brighter, and men began rushing out. They all unleashed their attacks, right into the rift. The men rushing out were instantly disintegrated.

They didn't have much time after that to charge any attacks; already men were rushing out. They had to keep them in this area around this rift; if one escaped, it could be deadly.

Vegeta flew back, as he was being tailed by a group of Saiyans. Nappa, a low-level Saiyan Turles, and another low-level named Toma.

"Prince Vegeta!" Nappa said, smirking. "How we've all waited for this moment."

Vegeta merely smiled. The all attacks.

Not one punch landed; every punch the threw just hit the aura, as if the golden light was solid. The tried hard, but they couldn't even get past it. Vegeta grew tired of the game, and threw his arms out to his side; Nappa and Toma disinegrated completely. Vegeta took Turles by his throat, and squeezed. _Snap._

He dropped the body, and was about to move on, but was stopped by a ki blast to his head, It didn't hurt, but it distracted him. He turned.

Another Saiyan stood a few feet away.

"Prince Vegeta! Your father murdered me, and left my son to die!" The man yelled.

"Who are you?"

"I am Paragus, father of Broly! And I am a Super Saiyan!" Paragus powered up, into the first Super Saiyan form. Vegeta smirked, and blasted Paragus into dust.

Vegeta smirked, and moved on to the next opponent.

/

Raditz and Frieza wre brawling; it couldn't even be considered battling. Both men wanted desperately to kill the other, so dirty tricks were used without abandon.

"You fool," Frieza hissed, as Raditz dodged one of his punches, "You believe you could beat me? I am the Emporer of this Galaxy! I am the King of the Universe! BOW BEFORE ME!"

The Icejinn launched a blast of energy that took Raditz of guard; the reformed Saiyan went flying, right into a city square. People screamed and began running. The chaos grew even louder when the abnormal-looking Frieza floated down.

"I will teach you, monkey. I will show you the strength of an Icejinn!" Frieza's aura flared a bright pinkish-purple, but before he could do anything, Raditz flew forward with a hard punch. The tyrant flew backwards, but managed to stop himself in time to deflect a kick and send Raditz spiraling backwards.

"I will kill everyone on this planet!" Frieza screamed, his aura once more flaring. He leto ut an Earth-shaking yell, and suddenly the gravity all around him was lost.

Raditz began floating upwards, unable to stop himself. The buildings of the city uprooted, floating upwards; the civilians were also sent upwards.

"No! Don't! You'll... you'll kill everyone in this city! You can't!" Raditz pleaded, the unable to get back onto the ground. Everything floated higher, higher, higher... people were screaming... parents... children... the elderly...

"Now all of you will die!" Frieza shrieked, and everything crashed into the ground with enough force to crush the buildings into dust.

/

Gohan struck down Dodoria with one strike of his foot; Zarbon wasn't far behind, but Tien wiped him out with a well aimed Tri-Beam. Goku appeared to be battling Cooler; Gohan looked around and discovered King Cold.

"Hey, Cold!" The Demi-Saiyan shouted.

The Icejinn turned around, and laughed.

"Oh, another one of you. You're the one who killed Cooler, correct?"

Gohan nodded, and Cold's fist tightened.

"Ah, well, this should be fun."

Gohan flew towards the Icejinn, his fist out, preparing to punch right through-

But when he got there, the image of King Cold faded, as if smoke. Gohan realized to late, and a hand came down, striking him on the back of the neck.

King Cold laughed as his strike landed; however, he was cut short when Gohan's aura flared and his hand disintegrated.

"Y-you trash! How could you- damn you- damn you!"

Gohan whipped around, blasting the father of the tyrant into particles.

/

Raditz slammed into the ground hard, his shoulder dislocating, the skin on his arm scraping up. He was showered with broken bits of building, and heard the screams of floating citizens cut short with a chorus of crashes. The city was silent.

The silence was cut short by Frieza's laugh.

"That's how you do it! Oh, the wonderful destruction! Father will be so proud! That ought to teach you, monkey!" The tyrant cackled, walking over the pulverised pieces of building. He pointed his finger downwards, a small ball of purple energy appearing at the tip. Raditz looked up; his right eye was shut, a trickle of blood leaking from the lid; his skin was scraped in several places. His blue armor was cracked in the front due to the impact. The tyrant smirked, the purple ball glowing even brighter. However, before he could fire the death beam, Raditz's hand shot up, grabbing the Icejinn's fist.

The Super Saiyan began standing up, his aura flaring up higher, his eyes blank, his strength increasing with his rage.

"They- were- INNOCENT!" Raditz yelled, crushing Frieza's fist.

Before the Icejinn could even yell out in pain, Raditz's fist slammed right into his face, sending him flying backwards, directly into a mountain.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. The Relentless Hell Fighters

Disclaimer: I finally purchased the Cell Games orange brick season set, and realized suddenly I don't own Dragonball nor its characters. _Sigh. _Someday, perhaps. We shall see. Someday, I WILL REACH MY TRUE POWER AND OWN THIS INCREDIBLE MANGA/ANIME FOR ALL ETER- ahem. enjoy the story.

Dragonball: Changed Future - Chapter 9- Saga 4- "The Hell Rift Saga"

"The Unrelentless Hell Fighters"

_Left. Block. Kick coming right. There's a ki blast to the left. Kick is trying to distract. Block both. Blast with aura. He's distracted. Concentrate ki to hands._

_Kame..._

_Hame..._

_Ha!_

_Onto the next one._

/

The Kamehameha wave blasted Cooler straight into space; Goku didn't even bother to check his energy signature to see if he was truly dead. He went onto his next opponents; sensing the energies around him, he saw Vegeta was taking on several Frieza soldiers, and Gohan was fighting the entire Ginyu Force single-handedly.

Goku turned to the Rift for his next opponent, and was greeted by a punch to the face from Cell.

"Hello Goku. Long time no see. Shall we settle this? Once I kill you, I can take revenge on your little brat." The Jinzoningen chuckled. Goku smirked, and they began striking; Goku and the Bio-Jinzoningen were almost matched, but Cell seemed a shade more powerful. Goku took a hard punch to the jaw.

"So begins our Saiyan Slaughter." Cell said, another punch landing in Goku's abdomen.

/

Rage was pulsing through Raditz; pushing him to fly faster, to hit harder; ignore the pain. Frieza wasn't expecting it when Raditz came flying at him, hitting him hard enough to send them both flying , clearing right through the mountain. Frieza didn't even have time to try and recuperate; Raditz was back on him, punch after punch landing hard. The Icejinn was spitting out gobs of blue blood. The internal bleeding was no doubt severe.

"Stupid... if you kill... me... I will return... again... and again..." Frieza choked out, as more blood leaked from his mouth.

Raditz laughed, a terrible, almost psychotic noise.

"I won't let you die!" He said. He brought his feet down, and the Icejinn's legs snapped in half. Frieza let out a scream of agony. Raditz picked him up in a sort of fireman carry.

"Now all of them get to see me kill you."

/

Kuririn fought back-to-back with 18; the couple weren't facing any immensely strong enemies, as the stronger ones were getting taken care of by the Super Saiyans. Kuririn saw Goku, fighting Cell; the sight of the Bio-Jinzoningen frightened the bald human slightly. Everyone was working hard, but he could tell the high usage of ki energy was wearing everyone down; the only two who seemed to be having little to no troubles were the Super Saiyan 2's, Vegeta and Gohan.

Kuririn saw Tien and Gohan, both at the Rift, hitting people just as they came out. Gohan tried not to show it, but he was starting to grow weary. He could tell everyone else was; Tien seemed slightly sluggish in his movements.

Just when the demi-Saiyan thought he couldn't take anymore, it seemed the villains coming out were less and less. Tien noticed this too.

"Gohan... are they stopping?" He asked. Gohan nodded.

"Looks like it, but why? The Rift is still open..." Gohan wondered, as he disintegrated a Red Ribbon army member into dust.

It had gotten to the point were Cell was the only one left- and he realized that everyone had surrounded him.

"Uhh... okay, listen. I can help you! All you have to do is bring Frieza back into the Rift, alive! It'll reverse what he did basically, or something like that- please, just let me live- I'll run off, you'll never hear from me again-"

But he realized two things; he had just told them how to close the Rift... and they all were smirking.

One blast, and he was gone.

They all turned to the Rift, waiting- but none of them came out. What was happening?

Interupting their thoughts, Raditz landed down, his armor broken, scrapes across his body- but he was holding a much worse-looking Frieza. The Icejinn's legs were handing limp, at slightly odd angles. He was cut across his body, leaking blue blood. Raditz dropped him on the ground.

"The man who destroyed my home... the man who forced me and so many others into slavery... gets what he deserves, a second time."

"Wait!" Goku said, stepping forward. Raditz looked up, questioning.

"We need him to close the gates to Hell. He needs to be put back into the Hell Rift, alive-"

A wind blew gently, and they were joined by the Kaioshin.

"Yes, he must be put back in the Hell Rift- but someone must join him."

Everyone's eyes met the Kaioshin. Vegeta, of course, was the first to speak up.

"Who in the hell are you? Why ar-"

"Vegeta, this is the Kaioshin. He's basically the god of the universe!" Goku said. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Now, Kaioshin, uhh... what do you mean someone must join him?"

"Well Goku, if Frieza were sent in by himself- he could claw his way out, basically. There needs to be someone to drag him all the way through. And he will be trapped in Hell. So one of you must make a decision, and quickly; they are sending a monster through, one none of you could stop."

They all looked around; Goku looked grim. He was already dead, but to be trapped in Hell? Sure, they could wish him back, but surely, every villain would go after him, try to kill him-

"I'll do it." Raditz said. All eyes turned to him. "I'm already dead. And a Saiyan can never change his colors. Someday, I could seriously hurt somebody; I don't want it to happen."

Raditz nodded to the Kaioshin.

"Thank you for your training, Kaioshin; it was a honor." He began slowly walking to the Rift.

"Don't wish me back," he said, his eyes staring at the glowing red energy of the Rift. "I can help keep them in check in Hell. Ensure nothing like this happens again. Goku, my brother; I am proud of you. And, to my nephew; it is unfortunate you will only know me as the man who hurt you as a child. And, Prince Vegeta; you have made your race prouder than you possibly could know. Goodbye."

And Raditz walked into the Rift.

It began glowing brighter. However, a monstrous roar could be heard emenating from it.

"T-that power!" Vegeta gasped, stepping back.

"That's like nothing I'veever sensed before..." Goku said, his face a mask of concentration.

A hand broke through the red haze of the Rift; a head popped through, spiky, glowing green hair; insane eyes that lacked pupils; but the Rift closed with a crash.

/

They all had traveled to Kami's Lookout, as was tradition nowadays; there weren't any huge injuries, so Senzu beans were not required. In his mind, Gohan had forgiven Raditz; he had sacrificed himself to save this planet. But, for some reason, he still had a sliver of anger in his mind. He didn't know why the anger was there; it bothered him. He found himself looking at his father. The man who always won. The man who always... always got the upper hand.

The anger grew, it grew until his head hurt.

Gohan let out a huge scream, his aura flaring.

They all looked at Gohan.

"Gohan?! Gohan, what's wrong?" Asked Goku, having to shield his eyes from the aura.

A cackle came from the edge of the Lookout, seemingly a little ways behind Gohan.

"Majin Buu will rise again!" yelled the little green man, his hands outstretched at Gohan.

The aura faded, and there stood Gohan; his eyes seemed darker, and there was a large, black M on his forehead.

END OF CHAPTER 9


End file.
